Changed
by Rinette34
Summary: After huge fights with Layne and Alicia, Claire aims to be number one. But, will certain people get in the way? Will Claire suceed? Or will all the people she hurt get revenge? Read and find out. Calicia. Closh! Clarington?
1. Chapter 1

Changed

Chapter 1

I walked down the long hallway, thinking about everything that had happened since me and Layne's big fight. I had allowed Massie Block to totally transform me. But, I didn't feel bad about it. She had lied to me, and ditched me. I looked like a model in a green and black Kimono top, and skinny black jeans.

Another major thing had happened. Me and Alicia were done. I had stolen Massie, and I had stolen Josh's heart. Needless to say, she was plenty mad at me. I dumped her, and kicked her out before Massie, Dylan and Kristen could do anything about our fight. Massie had immediately taken my side, and I was glad. Massie was a much better friend than Alicia Rivera.

That's when I saw her. She was combing her ultra straight black hair, and was wearing an orange Ralph Lauren halter top, and skinny white Citizens. She pretended not to see me. Tenth grade and we were done. I sighed, and ran to find Massie. She was talking to Debbie White, an eleventh grader. When Massie saw me, she turned away from Debbie. "What, Kuh-laire?" I cocked my head. Massie needed to stop. I had all the power now that I was alpha over hair. "I need to talk to you alone." She rolled her eyes like it was a tremendous bother, but followed me to the other end of the hall.

I looked into her amber eyes. "Massie? Do you know if Kristen and Dylan have been speaking to Alicia?" Massie gave me a dirty look. "No, but does it matter? Alicia didn't do anything to them." I was taken aback. Was she crazy? I was the Claire Lyons. No one talked to me like that. Massie tugged at her fancy side braid. "Kuh-laire, stop with the I'm-to-cool act. Nobody's buying it. You're still the LBR of the group." I was shocked. "Whatevs! Go find your group of back-stabbing rats. I don't need you." Massie stared at me for a long time. For exactly five minutes. "Besides," I smirked. "I have to get ready for my new movie debut in Hollywood. No LBR's allowed." Massie glared. "Then you shouldn't be allowed in, Claire," Massie snapped. I could tell she was jealous because of my new hit with the Jonas Brothers. I craned my neck. "Massie, stop-" Massie held out her palm.

"Kuh-laire, you're never going to be A-list, no matter how hard you try. You will always be the same Orlan-dull wannabe you were when you first came here." I stomped my Prada heel into the ground. Massie was going too far. Who the heck did she think she was?

Massie examined her nails, and then stared at my nails. "You could use a decent pedicure, Kuh-laire. Did you know there's something called nail polish?" I blushed, and Massie smiled, because she knew she had gotten the best of me, and I hated that. Massie was about to get thrown out if she didn't watch it….. Massie then said softly, "Sorry about that ugly hair lip." This was the last draw. "Massie? You're out!" Massie smiled in a sneaky way. "You've changed, Kuh-laire. You've changed."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Alicia

I walked away from the scene unnoticed. That was how it was these days. Sigh. I smoothed my shirtdress, and made sure my straps weren't falling off the back of my heel, like they usually did when I chased after-

Never mind Massie and the rest of the Pretty Committee. I was moving on. I searched the crowded hallways for one familiar face. One that was actually friendly, and ready to talk. Then, I saw him. The one person who never had betrayed me. Cam Fisher, Claire's ex.

Perfect, I thought with glee. It was my payback time. Not Kuh-laire's. "Hey," I ventured. Was he still mad? Cam looked at me. His blue eye and his green eye peeked at me. "Alicia? What's up?" I leaned against the wall. "Not much. You?" Cam shrugged. This is getting nowhere, I thought glumly. Cam hates my guts. Cam's eyes were glued on the floor. I sighed. "I'm so sorry, Cam. I was a….." I was at a loss for words. He was still mad. "Why don't you go find Josh?" My brown eyes widened. He knew what had happened, and he was rubbing it in my face.

"Why don't you go find Claire?" I knew what game he was playing. His eyes narrowed. I smiled, and batted my eyes. He snapped. "Are you trying to make me mad?" I glared at him. "I don't have to try very hard." I was proud of my quick and cutting comeback. He turned, and marched away. I was still seeking revenge. I hadn't accomplished anything in insulting him.

My eyes focused on someone in the distance. She was wearing a Pink Lauren Moffat tank, and dark denim True Religion jeans. Her blond curls were wavy. It was Olivia Ryan. She spotted Alicia, and ran over toward her. "Hey, Alicia! I like you're dress. Ralph?" I smiled and hugged her. It was good to have a friend outside the Pretty Committee. She pulled away from me. "What's up?" I was sure I had told her about Claire. How could she have forgotten? I tossed my hair, and reminded her of what had happened. She pretended to follow along, bobbing her head up and down, but I knew she was faking.

I motioned for her to lean toward me. "Claire and Massie had a fight in the hallway." Olivia looked at me in surprise. "I thought she liked Massie now. What started it?" I thought, and then shrugged. I seriously didn't remember. I was actually kind of glad they had the fight. I t gave me a great opportunity to steal them. (Not Claire). I looked toward them in the hall. Each one alone. It was time for something big. It was called, Ultimate Payback.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Massie

Let Claire Lyons kick me out. Let her laugh at me. She was still DTM. I was actually getting tired of her bossing me, the former alpha around, she stole my spot. I hoped Dylan and Kristen would see they were being used, and dump her. After our fight, I stormed into my homeroom class, looking for Dylan and Kristen so I could explain what happened before Claire did.

I saw them sitting in seats in the very back, giggling and talking. I waved. "Hey, guys." I didn't get one response. "Guys?" Dylan looked at me with cold, angry eyes. "Claire texted us. We know about your little backstab." I opened my mouth, but Kristen interfered. "She also told us you thought we were going behind her back talking to Alicia. How could you?"

What was this? She hadn't done anything against them at all. "What are you guys talking about? I didn't say that." Dylan ignored me, and Kristen rolled her navy blue eyes. Suddenly, Claire Lyons entered. Her eyes were fixed on her next target. Me. She cocked her head. "Well, it looks like you don't have any friends, now Massie." I looked down. I would not give her the satisfaction.

I looked into her face. "Claire? Are you a Barbie doll?" Claire folded her arms across her chest. "No." I smiled in anticipation. "Then why are you so fake?" Claire's eyes widened, as she murmured, "This is not over, Massie Block."

I took it as a sign, not knowing I was really in for it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Claire

That Massie was sure going to get it for her betrayal. How could she? And what if she made up with Alicia? I tried not to think about that as I secretly texted Dylan.

**Claire: Ths teacher is supr boring.**

**Dylan: I no. Hey, wanna go 2 the mall after skool? **

**Claire: Sure. Uh-U need 2 get ur mom 2 send the extra limo 2 get us. My mom can't.**

**Dylan: KK. G2G**

I closed her phone, and stuffed it in her jeans pocket. I only half listened to Miss Anderson drone on and on about the history of OCD academy. What a bore! I turned to see Alicia. Was she like missing me? Obviously not.

And what about Layne? She was whispering to Meena and Heather. My ex-friends. Sigh. Was my social life falling apart? I tried not to think about it. I pulled on my classy side ponytail. Then, I heard Layne say, "Claire? No, we're not friends. She dumped me for the Ugly Committee." My cheeks burned with rage. Layne Abeley, my worst enemy did not just say that.

I heard Meena and Heather laugh at me. I craned my neck. "You're the one to talk, Layne…the stain! What about your man clothes?" I was grateful to hear Dylan and Kristen giggling behind me. That meant they hated Layne as much as I did. I saw Alicia glare in my direction, then turn and whisper to Olivia.

I was not going to let it bother me. Especially when I saw her talking to Cam Fisher. Since 9th grade, we were totally distant. Cam didn't talk to me, and I ignored him for Chris Plovert and Kemp Hurley. I was being a jerk, and I knew it. Finally, ha had dumped me, and I got Josh. Yeah, Alicia was all war when that happened. She spread rumors, and then refused to take me to Spain when she went for her birthday. Naturally, she was immediately thrown out.

As for me? I didn't care if I never saw Alicia Rivera ever again. Watch what you wish for.


End file.
